The promised Land
by illenim16
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol had a dream of two girls on a beach during the last 5 years. The only problem is that tey don't know the beach. What do they do? ONE SHOT!!!


Hi everyone! I'm here one more time with my newest fanfic "The promised land". This fic is based on one of the final Fantasy's songs named "Promised Land". As you know, i'm not the owner of the song neither of the characters of CCS.   
  
In this fanfic Li and Eriol didn't know Sakura nor Tomoyo. Li and Eriol grow up together. They're from a rich family. They're live in an ALTERN UNIVERSE. They HAVE magic powers but there aren't clow cards, just magic.   
  
Key:   
- Talking -   
-_ Thinking _-   
_song's lyrics_   
*~*~*~* Flashback begins/ends *~*~*~*   
~*~ Dream begins/ends ~*~   


* * *

**THE PROMISED LAND   
_By Illenim_**

A young boy of brown hair and auburn eyes was sat down in the bank of the beach. He was thinking of the things that had happened in his life while he saw toward the horizon.   
  
*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*   
Li Syaoran was training together with his friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. Their parents had presented them at five, and during the last 13 years they had developed a strong friendship. Both came from a breed of big warriors and of powerful magicians.   
After their training, Li said goodbye to his friend and he went walking to his house. He didn't have dinner, he truly was not hungry. Something was distracting him the last days. Something that happened in the nights. And it that night would not be the exception.   
His room was calm, the breeze entered for the window moving a little the curtains. Their stereo had stopped playing his favorite cd a few minutes ago. Li Syaoran was now in a deep dream.   
  
~*~ Dream ~*~   
A girl of 18 years of auburn hair and emerald eyes was walking in a white beach. Beside her, was walking her best friend, a girl of curly black hair of gray tonality and violet eyes.     - My young warrior... I'm waiting... - the girl of auburn hair said.   
Syaoran walked toward where they were. - Who are you? What do you want of me? - he asked. The girls saw him and the emerald eyes girl smile at him.     - Soon... you'll know... - and with that both girls disappeared leaving him in that beautiful beach.   
~*~ End of the dream ~*~   
He was awake now. Slowly, he got up from his bed and walked toward the balcony of his room. The sunbeams illuminated his room completely. The wind whispered while it rocked the trees.      -_Again that dream... _- he thinks - _Does that beach exist? Does that girl exist?_   
  
            _Now here I stand         oh, in the morning sunshine         dreaming only in the promised land         Somewhere, they say, beyond the great horizon,         lies a beautiful island.   
            Everyone says he longs at hearth of Shangri-La,         but that's it's nowhere -land, after all.         How I wonder why no one tries to sail out         looking for a strange paradise.   
            In my dreams, I've seen people there         exchanging word of love and care.         In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing         with the birds and they're singing all         ay long besides the streams.   
            One day, someday,         you'll surely find me sailing away         for the white beach of the promised land.
_   
  
After taking a quick shower, he went down and go out toward the park. He truly didn't know what mean that dream. During the last 5 years he had dreamt about those girls.     - Who will they be? - he said loud.     - Who? - a familiar voice said     - Oh, Eriol... Good morning.     - Good morning - he answered - Of whom do you talk?   
Li Syaoran sighed. - I have to said something... - he began     - You're in love...     - No... yes... I don't know...     - And... who is she?     - You won't believe it.     - Prove me...   
Syaoran began to tell his dreams to Eriol. Eriol at the beginning was smiling, but now, he was serious, interested in what his friend was saying. He didn't believe it. It was almost the same dream that he had night after night. The only difference was that he saw the curly black hair beauty.   
After Syaoran finished his story, Eriol was thinking.     - It is strange... - Eriol said     - What?     - I too had that dream... well... almost that dream...     - You did?!? When?     - Exactly like you... during the last five years.   
Both stayed quiet. Anyone said nothing.     - Do... do you believe that it is a premonition? Does that girls exist? - Li asked     - Maybe... maybe not... There is only an answer to this. - Eriol said with confidence in his voice.     - And... what is it?     - Meet me tomorrow in the morning in the wharf. And bring money and clothes with you. You'll need them. And say it to your parents that you will be out for some months.     - For what?     - Tomorrow you'll see... - Eriol said while he left toward his house.   
  
            _Now here we stand         oh, in the burning sunset,         talking only of the promised land.         I'm glad to know I am not the only one         I've got nice friends who share dreams with me.   
            We are so young, we've got some magic powers         we are nourishing like flowers.         Oh, let us wait until the day comes when         we will all sail across the dreeper blue sea.   
            On our dreams, we've seen people there,         exchanging words of love and care.         In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing         with the birds and they're singing all         day long besides the streams.   
            One da, someday,         you'll surely find us sailing away         for the white beach of the promised land.
_   
  
Syaoran does what Eriol had said him. There was not problem with his parents, since he was theonly man of his family. His four sisters had gotten married some years ago. Hisparents usually were in business trips.   
The following morning, Eriol was waiting for his best friend in his personal yacht. He had requested to his parents permission for make a trip in search of the so mysterious island. His parents had said yes.   
Syaoran arrived some minutes later with his things.     - Are you ready? - asked Eriol     - Ready for what? - asked Li a little confused     - We're going to travel around the world searching for that island...   
Li grabbed his things and put them in one of the dressing rooms. - Captain... I am ready to leave. - he said.     - Say good-bye to this place, because you are not going to see it for a long time. - said Eriol while he starts the motor and leave the wharf.   
  
After a few months of being looking for the mysterious island, both had been considered defeated. Until one a night in which they had planned begin their return, thath night they met a man that make them change their plans... That man told them that there was an island with a white beach not very far from there, so both recovered their hope.   
Upon passing some days, finally the beach was visible. It was like a dream, a dream come true. Their hard work was finally rewarded. They only need to find those beauties... if they in fact existed.   
The minutes became hours, the hours in days and the days in weeks. Weeks had passed since they arrived to that beach and they had not still found them. But one day it happened, they found them.   
They knew each other in a strange way. They were sitting in the beach and one of the girls had approached to ask the hour.     - It's... it's... - began to say Li.     - It's 6:30 pm - answered Eriol without realizing whom it was.     - Thank you - the curly black hair said.     - It's nothing... - Eriol said aand when he realized whom it was he was surprised. - You... you are...-     - Excuse me but, did I know you? - asked the curly black hair. Of course, her friendwas with her.     - You're more beautiful in person... - Syaoran said without realizing that he said it aloud.     - Ummm... thank you... but... what do you mean with "in person"? - said the auburn hair girl.     - It could sound strange but, I have seen you in my dreams for more than six years... - he said     - In your dreams? - asked the curly black hair girl.     - Indeed, i also had dream about you - Eriol said.     - And what are your names strangers? - asked the emerald eyes beauty.     - Oh, sorry for that... where are our manners? My name is Li Syaoran.     - And I am Eriol Hiirawizaga... and what are yours?     - My name is Sakura Kinomoto. - said the emerald eyes girl.     - And I am her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.     - Nice to meet you. - the boys said.     - Nice to meet you too.   
  
*~*~*~* End of flashback *~*~*~*   
  
After some days they were friends, after some month they were in love with each other. They were happy. They were engaged. They had gotten married some weeks ago. Their weddings were beautiful. All town were there, also their families.     - It is strange how he things finished - Eriol said while he sat down near his friend.     - Yes... - that was the only answer     - Come on, the girls are waiting for us - said Eriol   
Both got up and walked to where their wives were.   
That night, Li Syaoran was in the balcony of their room.     - Honey... - said a sweet voice behind him.     - What is it Sakura?   
She walks toward him and hugs him - It's nothing... I just want to tell you that I love you...     - I love you too sweetheart...   
And they kissed. That wasn't their first kiss, neither the last, but it was full of love and care. The destiny has joined them in a dream, a dream come true. 

THE END 

* * *

So, do you like it? What do you think about it?? Please R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
